Cupid's Doing
by President ORB
Summary: Love is definatley in the air, and a pesky little guy makes sure of it.  A charm gets put on Robin and Beastboy, and it's supposed to do the job of Cupid, but only for seven days.  But, Raven and Star take advantage of the situation... Please R&R.
1. Raven's Crush

"Leave me alone!" yelled Raven, trying to dodge everyone who asked her any questions. And Beastboy actually obeyed, after his first try. And this was why Cyborg and Robin wanted to know what happened. But they had no luck, obviously. They have never gotten anything out of Raven before, and they didn't get it now. 

Raven was sitting in the Titans' main room, when Starfire walked in. "Oh, Raven! I have been studying eathling tactics, and uh, I found the most amazing thing ever! I found that every human likes another human, it is most fascinating!" Raven turned around,"I thought you already knew that." Starfire blinked, then replied,"No, no. I said before that I had found us aliens to be much like humans. And therefore able to 'love' a human, like humans like other humans." Raven smiled, then turned around again,"So, did you find that out before, or after you started having that big crush on Robin?" she asked. Starfire froze, "What? No, I..." Raven turned back around, she was satisfied. But, Starfire wasn't. "Well, since we all like another, you must like another also." replied Starfire. Raven froze, "Uh, no, I, I don't like anybody." Starfire noticed her strange behavoir, so she kept questioning, "But, you must like someone, could you tell me if he is human, or not?" Raven couldn't tell Starfire anything about her crush on a fellow Titan, even if it was just Starfire. She could tell Starfire if he was human or not, though, that would tell her who it was. "Oh, well he's just another alien, I think. I'm never quite sure, but he's cute. And if you ever tell anyone else in this tower that I like someone, you can consider yourself dead meat!" she replied. Starfire smiled,"Oh, so you do like someone! Glorious!" Raven tried to ignore her, she hated when Star said 'Glorious!', so that made sense for her to ignore her. "So, I have also studied the 'gossip' in which humans discuss during bonding meetings. I think they're called 'Slumber Parties'." "I am not going that far, sorry Star." said Raven, getting up, and flying back to the safety of her own room.

"Yeah, now if Starfire tells anyone in the tower, then I'll be pummeled with stupid questions. I should have never gave in, especially to her." Raven thought. Then, someone knocked on her door. "What?" she said, not caring to get up. "Uh, I just wanted to know if you were there Raven, sorry if I interruppted something." replied a voice from behind the door. "Oh, no. I wasn't busy, Beastboy, you can come in if you want." she said, "What are you saying, you can't let him in here! But I already did, so it's kind of late." she thought. Beastboy opened the door, "Heh, you still haven't redecorated yet?" he said as he looked around for Raven. Raven walked over, "Uh, yeah. Just haven't had time for it, that's all. So, what did you need?" Beastboy looked down, "Oh, well I, uh, was just wondering if you were doing anything Friday around 7." Raven looked back at him,"Why are you asking?" "Well, there was this one thing going on, and thought you might want to come." replied Beastboy, looking back up. Raven tried her best to back away, but she wasn't moving. Then she finally noticed she must do it, even if she knew it won't turn out too good. "Sure, Beastboy. I'll come with you." Bestboy's eyes lit up, "Yes!" he thought, he never thought he could do it, but he did, and it was great.

Robin ran up to the hallway,"Raven, Beastboy, we need you down here now!" They both ran down the stairs after him. "What is it?" they both asked after the reached the main room. Cyborg and Starfire were both looking up at the screen on the wall, and Robin was looked at the computer. Raven went to see what Robin was doing, and Beastboy walked over next to Cyborg. "What exactly are we looking at?" he asked. Cyborg replied,"It's dark, so you can barely see him. Just look closely." Bestboy did just that, looking at the screen, then something came into view, it looked like an arrow. It hit the screen, or more the camera that the screen was connected to, and Beastboy backed up. "I'm guessing we just lost him." he said, looking over at Cyborg again. "Raven, it's fine, we have him downtown right now, and the police are actually doing well right now." said Robin. Raven looked back at the screen, it had some weird little thing flying around, carrying a bag full of dollar bills. Then it shot something at the police officer, only it didn't seem to work. Then, he threw something on the ground, and it exploded, throwing the officers back. "Okay, now it's our problem! Titans, go!" said Robin, heading for the door. And, everyone followed.

**Downtown...**

"Starfire, behind you!" yelled Raven. Starfire turned around, and shot the litle creature. She missed, and it flew up towards Raven. It came in front of her, and she grasped two rocks and got ready to smash the thing in front of her. Then it said,"Oh, this should be easy. Especially on a fellow Teen Titan!" Raven looked at it funny, and it flew away. "Grrr..." she said. And she flew after the pink, little, flying creature. Cyborg told her to back up, and she stopped. He shot three shots with his laser cannon, and missed every shot. "Man, that sucker's fast!" he said, and the pink thing flew up in front of him, "Nope." he said. Cyborg was confused, but he shot the little sucker, and it flew backwards, letting go of the robbed money. "Oh, no! That's mine!" it said. And he shot something at it, and it came back to him. "That's better!" he said to himself. Beastboy came up behind it, and just missed at squishing him. "Stupid little..." he muttered, and the creature turned around, and flew up in his face. "Hey, what are you..." he started, then the thing said,"Oh, so you're it. Okay, well here ya go." He then shot a little arrow thing at Beastboy's eye, and then flew off. "Hey, you stupid..." he muttered, soon chasing after it. It circled around Cyborg, then Robin, and then Beastboy ran into a street pole. He fell back down to the ground,"Oww! That stupid, little bug!" he said, getting back up. Starfire suddenly flew over him, chasing the pink, tiny bug. It stopped suddenly, and she ran into it. "Small creature, why have you stopped? Have you given up?" she asked it. It looked at her, then turned and headed straight for the ground. Starfire was obviously confused, judging by the look on her face.

"Get that bug thing!" cried Beastboy, running after it. "I've got it Beastboy!" yelled Robin. He threw out some type of device, and when it exploded, the bug-like creature was caught in a net. "Yeah, way to go, Robin!" siad Beastboy, walking back over towrds the net. Robin picked up the small net, "You comfortable in there, little guy?" he asked, teasing the creature. It flew up in the net, and threw something at his eye, "Oww!" he said, and he put the net back down. "I got it, robin." said Cyborg, picking up the little net. "Pests belong in prison as much as actual criminals." he told it. "Well, what was it throwing at us? I know it apparently didn't work, or else it was just supposed to hurt, but waht was it?" asked Beastboy, giving Cyborg the thing that hit his eye. Robin gave Cyborg the one that was thrown at him, too. "Well, I can tell you that they are the same thing. But I don't know what they are. I'll analize them tonight, okay?" he told them. They were soon heading back to Titan Tower.

Cyborg was in his room, and analizing the little pieces of metal, under a microscope. "That's weird." he said to himself. "The whole thing's been put under some type of charm, I'll have to ask someone who knows about charms to find out how it works." He got up, and he called in the Titan communicator that linked to raven's. "What, Cyborg?" she asked. "Just look at this, does it seem familiar in any way?" he asked, holding up the little piece of charmed metal. Raven looked at it closely, then her eyes opened wide, but then she smiled. "Well, uh, Cyborg, yeah I know what it is. But i don't know if you are the right person to tell what it does. Especially if it's thrown in the eye." "What? Why not? I'm the one who is supposed to analize the stupid things, I need to know." said Cyborg, looking back at Raven,"You'll know tomorrow, trust me." she replied. And she turned off her communicator. Cyborg was confused, but he turned off the communicator, "Okay, that girl used to freak me out, and now she freaks me out every minute of every day, even more than BB, too."

Raven smiled,"Yes, Kryonium charms! Man, that thing is smart, no wonder it was looking everyone in the eye!" She ran over to Starfire's room, she knocked on the door, and she asked to change her idea about the 'slumber party'. Starfire agreed, obviously, and they got ready in Star's room. "Tell me, raven. What made you change your mind?" asked Star. Raven turned around, "Well, I just, uh, wanted to come up with the best way to tell you something." "Well, what is it? I am most anxious!" replied Starfire. Raven turned around, "Okay, I guess it's okay now." she said this as she looked at the moon. It was 10:39, at night, and she looked back at Starfire. "Yes? I am most fascinated at your thoughts! Please, Raven, what is it you must tell me?" Raven looked up, "You know how I said this morning about me liking someone? Well, I think I should tell you who it is."


	2. The Kryonium Charm

All right, if you guys haven't figured out that Beastboy likes Raven back, then now you know, and you'll know that Robin likes Starfire back, too. So, on with the story! And please review!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Okay. I know that you like Robin, and I think you should know that I like a 'fellow Titan', as well." said Raven. Starfire thought for a minute, and only because the info that Raven had given her before about her crush not being human, so that meant it had to be..."But you do not like him. You say mean things about him, and you said he was not funny, but revoltingly disgusting." said Starfire. Raven looked at her, "It's called a cover-up, Star. Beastboy can't know that I like him, so I had to lie about him." Starfire went over everything Raven had just told her. Then she blinked and said,"Why did you have to start with me liking Robin?" Raven just smiled.

Raven was still looking out at the night sky through Starfire's window. It was about 11:00. "Raven, how do you spell 'wonderous'?" asked Starfire. Raven turned around as she asked,"Why do you need to know?" Then she noticed Starfire was writing on a piece of paper. "What is that?" she asked. Starfire looked up from the paper, "Um, I was just writing a letter. I have done it before. Do you wish to join me?" said Starfire, handing Raven another piece of paper. "Sure, Starfire. replied raven, sitting down on the floor, and then grabbing a blue pen.  
"Who are you going to write to?" asked Starfire, noticing Raven starting. "Huh? Oh, um, well, I don't quite know yet." she replied. Starfire looked down at her own letter, and she did not know why she had written it, apparently she had never liked anyone before.

Raven got up,"I'll be right back. Okay, Star?" Starfire was on her bed, "But where are you going?" Raven frowned,"Never mind that, I'm going. I'll be back soon." Starfire looked up as Raven closed the door. "Raven is acting quite strange, perhaps I should follow her." she thought. She got up quietly, and she flew throught the hallway, trying to catch up with Raven. When she couldn't see her, she turned back. "Hmm, I wonder where Raven went, she couldn't have gone far from here if she had just left." she told hereslf. She waited in her room for Raven to come back. Time went from midnight to a quarter-after, and Starfire still layed there, waiting. Suddenly, raven came back, smiling, which was akward. "Oh, Raven! You have returned to me!" said Star, sitting up. "Where did you go, my friend?" she asked. Raven looked back at Starfire, "Uh, well, I was just, never mind. Let's find something to do, okay?" Starfire was most confused at this, but she didn't think of it, for she was having so much fun.

"Okay, well, we better get some rest, Star. We need some shut-eye if we want to have more fun tomorrow." said Raven, laying down on her sleeping bag that she had brought in. Starfire agreed, and she lay on her own 'sleeping bag' on it was very different from Raven's, but who cares? Starfire had fallen asleep in a moment, and Raven was just laying there motionless, and trying to think of how tomorrow was going to happen, now that Beastboy had been hit with a Kryonium charm, and Robin, too.

**The Next Day...**

Robin got up around seven, later than usual, but it didn't slow him down from his own schedule. And at almost the same time, Starfire woke up. "Huh? Oh, Raven you are already up. Do you know what time it is?" she asked, seeing Raven looking out the window. "Yeah, it's just after 7, Star." Starfire looked around as she got up. "Well, what shall we do today?" she asked. Raven grinned,"Well, I'm sure you'll want to know something very interesting." She turned around, and then came up to Starfire to tell her about the Kryonium charms. "What exactly do these charms do again?" asked Starfire. Raven turned around,"I told you that the charm wears out in a week from the activation, the charm is supposed to make the person like someone they already like, sort of like a crush. And during that week, they will act normal, except you might find Robin staring at you for a long time, 'cause trust me, Robin's got it good for you." "What? But I thought that..." Starfire started, but then thought for a minute, then said, "Is that where you went last night, then? To see if it was working?" Raven blushed, "No, no. I was, uh, just, uh..." Raven replied, then she looked at Star, who was obviously not buying it. "Okay, okay. But it was only Beastboy's room." she told her. Starfire looked out at the bright sun, "Shouldn't we go eat breakfast?" she asked. Raven agreed, and they both headed downstairs.

Cyborg was there, and so was Beastboy, making breakfast, which meant something edible for Beastboy, and then something to just poke at from Cyborg. They both sat down, "Hey guys." said Raven. Beastboy turned around, "Hey, are we still on for Friday? I just want to make sure you didn't just make new plans." he asked. Raven smiled, "Yes, Beastboy, I'll still go with you." Cyborg turned around, "Did I just hear what I think I did?" he asked. Beastboy and Raven looked away from eachother, after turning completely red. Cyborg had a confused look on his face, and then it slipped from his mind as Robin walked in. "Hey, guys." he said. And Starfire turned back around, "Oh, hello, Robin. Why are you late this morning?" she asked. Robin had a smile, then Starfire took it off of his face as she said that. "So, everyone did notice. Well, I just slept in, that's all. It's no big deal, really." he replied, sitting down. Now, Cyborg was really confused, and he walked over to Raven, "What is going on? And why won't you tell me about the stupid charm thing? I have to know, so I can fix it." Raven frowned, "You'll know when it's activated. But that's not until noon, okay? I'll tell you after then." Cyborg was even more confused, "Why won't you tell me before it goes off, then I can try to stop it, you know?" Raven smiled, "I want to test it out for myself, and especially since it will work to my advantage." she replied. Cyborg had gotten so confused, he just backed away, and decided to ignore the whole thing, until Raven was ready to tell him.

It was just about 9:00 in the morning, and Raven and Starfire waited anxiously for 12:00 to come. Raven was sitting on the couch, along with the rest of the titans, except Beastboy, he was sitting on the floor, as a dog. Raven would every now and then look down at him, but sice she almost got caught by Cyborg twice, she had now stopped. Beastboy looked up at Raven, then turned into a spider, and crawled up on the couch. He crawled over by her, only on the edge, and then stayed there. He wasn't too fine about sitting on the side of the couch, but it was good enough. Starfire was sitting by Robin, Cyborg in the middle, playing a one-player video game. Cyborg was fine with BB not begging to play, but it was still akward that he wasn't. And then he looked down, to see he wasn't there, but ignored it. "He's just playing around, he must have been getting back to his old self again, sneaking up on someone." he thought to himself as he went to Level 4.

It was now 11:45, and Cyborg was trying his best to get Raven to tell him what was going on. But, of course, he had no luck. He noticed that she was reading by herself, and that Beastboy was sitting next to her, watching. "Now, that is weird, she doesn't even care that he's there. Something is going on, and I really need to know!" he thought, then he looked at his watch, it was 11:53, only seven minutes to go. He looked down at Beastboy, "Hey BB, you want to come with me for a second?" Beastboy looked up, "Huh? Oh, sure Cyborg." he said, getting up and walking over to him. "Dude, what is wrong with you? You were talking to Raven this morning about something on Friday, and now you're all up in Raven face, and she doesn't care! What is going on here?" asked Cyborg. Beastboy gulped, he replied, "Well, I was just, Ahh!" Something had acted like it hit him. Raven turned around, and Cyborg looked at his watch. 12:00. "Beastboy, are you okay?" he asked. Raven got up, "I should tell you what's really going on now, huh?" Cyborg looked at her, "Ya think?" he replied. "Sheesh, don't be so mad about it." she told him, seeing the steam coming out of his ears. "Well, what's going on?" he asked again, looking down at Beastboy, who was unconscious at the moment. "Okay, well, he'll wake up in about five minutes, and the charm is sort of supposed to, uh, well..." she broke off, she didn't want to tell him, so Starfire came up behind her and filled in,"It's sort of supposed to act like your Earth's 'Cupid' figure." "It's a love charm?" asked Cyborg, still a bit confused. "Well, not exactly, it makes them love someone they already like, at least have, you know, a 'crush' on?" Raven replied. "And, wait I see why you didn't want to tell me. Heh, heh." he replied, started to snicker to himself. "Yes, well it was placed in their eye, so it only lasts seven days from it's activation, so that means Thursday, at Noon." said raven, ignoring the snickering. Cyborg looked down at his watch, it was 12:04, one more minute before they get back up. "So, are they gonna be normal until certain times, or what?" he asked them. Starfire filled in, "Well, Cyborg, the charm is supposed to work whenever the charmed individual is near the person they have liked before that day." All of a sudden, Robin woke up, "Whoa, what just happened?" he asked, and Starfire backed away from him, not wanting the charm to work just yet. Raven told Cyborg the rest, "Oh, and they won't remember any of this when the week ends, that's kind of an advantage for you." Cyborg smiled, then walked off. Raven turned around, Beastboy was getting to his feet, and then, when raven turned around, he was being covered with some strange smoke-like thing, that looked the same as the charm itself, the one that was placed on the metal pieces. "Oh, hey Raven." he said, Raven smiled, "Hi, you alright?" she asked. "Did something happen?" he asked. "Uh, no, nothing happened, we were, uh, just going out to this one place, remember?" she told him. "We were? Cool." he said, trying to stop his drooling. Raven grabbed his hand, and then headed for the town.

Meanwhile, Starfire was soon alone with Robin, and she did not know how to actually cope with it. She knew that it was very cool, and great that she was with Robin, and that he liked her back, as Raven had told her before. "Uh, Robin, I wish to ask you something." she said. Robin looked up, and then said, "Yeah, Starfire?" he asked. Starfire looked back at him, "Oh well, I just wantd to ask you, like any other earthling would, if you would, uh, how-do-you-put-it, go out with me?" Robin looked back at Starfire, "Well, yeah, of course." Starfire was very excited now, and she grabbed his hand and then also heade for town.

Cyborg, though, was up in his room, looking up the Kryonium Charm works, and how to stop it. He had soon gotten information that it was very powerful, and that it could only be stopped by the person who they had before liked. "Great, now I'll never snap them out it. Raven wanted to do this so much, and Starfire's loving it. There is no way that I'll get them to object the whole thing!" he said, then he turned his attention to the city monitors. Starfire was on there, but then she wasn't, she had gone from one side of the screen to the other, dragging Robin behind her. Now, he definately turned his attention back towards the Kryonium Charm. And he read it over and over, looking for another way to cure it. Then, he noticed small print on the bottom of the page. It read,"_For Kryonium Charm Disquaring Page, CLICK HERE_" He took the mouse, and clicked on it. A new page came up, and it seemed as though the Charm had an easy way to wear off, it had to be caused by extremely bad luck. "But, the only person I know that can do that is...Jinx." he told himself. "The only person that I've ever liked in my whole life, and now I have to ask her for a big favor." he thought, as picked up the phone.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." he said to himself, as he dialed her number.

"Hello?" said Jinx.

"Oh, hey Jinx. It's Cyborg, I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Oh, hey Cyborg, what kind of favor?"

"Well, it's got to do with kind of causing the worst bad luck imaginable on Beastboy and Robin. Do you think you could handle that?"

"Well, maybe. But I might get lonely by myself."

"Okay, I'll go with you. But, they're undder some weird charm thing, and this is the only way to get rid of it."

"Oh, I understand. You want me to meet you at Titan Tower?"

"Sure. I'll wait for you outside."

"You got it. Bye."

"Yeah, Bye."

Cyborg let out a sigh, "Great, another date with Jinx. This is definately Cupid's doing." he said to himself.


	3. Jinx's Mistake

**Please start reviewing, I'm so stressed out because of this. Look: Regret No More- Zoey 101- Reviews:0- Published: 8-6-05- Updated: 8-8-05! You guys must really have a grudge against me or something, because I can't take all this ignoring ofwhat I write. You guys please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please REVIEW!  
-Oh, and this story has a twist with what happens with Beastboy and Raven.-  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg waited right outside the tower for at least ten minutes, and still no sign of Jinx. "Where is she?" he thought, waiting so long was making him very impatient. Suddenly, a voice above him said,"Hey, there." He looked up, and Jinx came down in front of him. "About time you got here." he told her. Jinx gave him a dirty look, and then said, "So, are we gonna ruin lives or what here?" "We aren't ruining their lives, we're getting them back to normal." Cyborg replied. "You asked for bad luck, and that means you are basically ruining their lives, Cyborg." she replied back. Cyborg hung his head, "Fine, I'm sort of ruining their lives, but right now they're at the pier, I think. That's the last place the monitors picked them up at." "Uh, huh." replied Jinx, turning around. "So, it's the pier then. Let's get going." she told him. And they made their way for the pier.

"Raven, where were we going again?" Beastboy asked, trying to remember what just happened. "We are going to go to this one restraunt I like, okay Beastboy?" "Whatever you say." he replied. Raven stood confused, on the corner of one of the busiest streets in the town. "Oh yeah, it's this way." she said, pointing to the right. Beastboy was basically being dragged along, until they reached the restraunt. He looked up, "It's big." Raven smiled, "Yes, we've been here before. I just want to go somewhere that we can just be normal, or at least look normal together." They were soon sitting at a table, among other teenagers, and they stayed there until their order came. "Hey, I'll be right back, Beastboy. So, just stay here, okay?" Raven told him. She was no more than ten feet away, and he was soon covered in the smoke-like substance like before. "Huh? Where am I? Oh, cool, pizza!" he said, after looking around. A couple got up, after seeing him, and walked over. "Hey, aren't you one of the Teen Titans?" they asked. Beastboy looked up, "Well, yeah, I am." They pulled out a notebook, "Can we have your autograph? Please?" Beastboy took out a pen, "Uh, sure, I guess." He still didn't notice he was so popular around town, even though it was cool. He handed back the notebook, and then he turned around, to finish eating. He looked up just in time to see Raven coming back. "Oh, hey Rav--" he broke off as the charm swirled over him again. "W-what just happened?" he asked. Raven sat down, "Nothing." she told him. He smiled, "Uh, okay."

It was at least half an hour later, and Raven and Beastboy had started walking around town. "Hey, Beastboy?" Raven asked,"Would you consider us, uh, boyfriend and girlfriend, at least for now I mean?" Beastboy looked back, "Well, yeah! That's kind of something I would have asked, but well..." he replied. Suddenly, Raven and Beastboy looked up, seeing Jinx fly over was not a good sign. "Great, what's she doing here?" Raven thought. "Who's that?" Beastboy asked. "Okay, I wish you'd be able to at least fight. Wait, I know!" Raven said, then she backed away. Beastboy was soon covered up in the charm's smoke-like stuff again, and then he looked around. "Now, where am I?" he said. Raven pointed up as she said,"It's Jinx, we're fighting her." Beastboy looked up, "Oh, well, I can do that." he replied. Jinx made the most strangest things, that Beastboy could have ever seen. "What the heck are you doing here?" he asked, as he got closer. Jinx replied, "Oh, so you don't know that you're going out with Raven, that's sad." "What?" he said, and then something hit him in the head. "Oww! ... Oh, come on, you can do better than that." he said. Jinx smiled, "Yeah, I can." she replied, as she basically lifted the whole sidewalk. This obviously made Beastboy slide down it, "Hey, what are you--" he broke off, the charm was surrounding him again. Only this time he was still moving, and he ran right into Raven. Raven didn't see this coming, "No!" she said, and then, the charm engulfed her as well. She went blank, and Jinx smiled to herself. "Well, that wasn't what Cy wanted, but it's cute." she said, flying off.

Raven was on her back, and then she opened her eyes. "Huh? What just happened?" she asked. Beastboy was still knocked out, but he was slowly coming through. She looked up, it was dark, then she looked out at the street. She couldn't remember anything. Just then, Beastboy got up, "Whoa, that was weird." he said. She looked back at him, "Oh, Beastboy, uh, what were we doing?" Beastboy did his best to remember something, but nothing came up. He looked out at the Titans' Tower, "Uh, we were heading for the Titans place, yeah, that's it. We were going back there." Raven looked at the tower as well, "Okay." she said, as she stood up. She was soon being surrounded by the charm, as was Beastboy, and then she looked at where she was standing. She wasn't facing Beastboy, and she wasn't near him, he was standing at least ten feet away. Then, she looked at the tower, and then at the sky. She turned around and said,"Beastboy, we should probably head for the tower, it's gotten really dark out." Beastboy turned around, "Oh, yeah, sure." And they headed back, but they didn't get any closer to eachother, except for when they finally got back to Titans' Tower.

Starfire looked around, "Robin, where shall we go first?" Robin didn't answer, he was still looking at Starfire. She looked back at him, "Uh, Robin, could we go on the ferris wheel, it seems most enjoyable?" Robin didn't answer, and she just headed for it anyway, dragging Robin behind her like usual. And the whole rest of the night stayed like that, and was quite dull, if you ask the author. But having Raven and Beastboy as the main characters, well kind of, then it should be action coming up between them. Anyway, Starfire had eventually headed back to the tower, just around midnight.

Cyborg yelled,"What! You're saying she's under the stupid charm, too?" Jinx nodded. "I didn't mean to, it was the only way to get them off my back, Beastboy was fighting me, and Raven was standing there, throwing stuff at me. What else was I supposed to do? My bad luck was n't working the way I wanted it to, and I knew you weren't going to--" she replied, breaking off, after hearing footsteps. "Oh, hey, Cyborg!" said Beastboy. Cyborg, confused, noticed Raven coming up behind him. "Are you guys finished, I was talking, you know!" said Jinx. "What are you doing here?" asked Raven. Jinx looked back at her, "Well, it just so happens that I accidently put you under the charm that your boyfriend was under here. And now, you and this guy won't remember one thing once the week's ended! That's why I'm here, to help my Cyborg! Isn't that right?" she told her, and then directed her attention towards Cyborg. Raven looked confused, "What are you talking about? What charm?" Cyborg gave Jinx a dirty look, and Jinx just smiled, and said,"Told you." "Great, now I have to wait until the week's over, but then I can tease them about it. You know what, Jinx? This might actually be okay for me. As long as the same thing hasn't happened to Starfire, because I have to have at least someone who knows what's going on for the week." Cyborg said. Jinx smiled, "Does that mean I can stay with you for the week, too?" Cyborg looked down, "Fine." "Yes! Thank you!" she said, really excited about the whole thing now. "This week's gonna be great!" she thought.


End file.
